1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus and a method capable of photographing a subject, which is placed in a casing, a plurality of times sequentially.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, photographing systems, in which a subject is placed in a casing and which photograph a subject by irradiating the subject with light through a light source provided in the casing, have been utilized in various fields. In such photographing systems, a photography technique is selectively used mainly in accordance with a type of a subject. For example, JP2004-128546A, JP2014-050525, JP2009-236846A, and JP2008-042746A disclose photographing systems that generate images by causing an imaging element to capture chemiluminescent, fluorescent or reflected light, which originates from a subject, or transmitted light which is transmitted through the subject.
In a proposal of JP2004-128546A, since an intensity of chemiluminescent light or fluorescent light emitted from a subject is weak, when such light is intended to be photographed, photography is performed a plurality of times sequentially, thereby generating an added image in which images captured through a plurality of shots of the photography are cumulatively added up.
In a proposal of JP2013-68725A, a plurality of shots of pre-photography are taken, light emitting characteristics of a sample are calculated on the basis of a result of the pre-photography, and appropriate exposure time periods of shots of the photography are calculated on the basis of the light emitting characteristics.